


Damnit Jim I'm a Doctor Not Your Babysitter

by bluerosele



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones tries to protect but fails miserably, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kirk Has a Lot Going On, M/M, Nightmares, Spirk eventually, Tarsus IV, much to Bones' dismay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones will deny with his last breath he's a mother hen. Though that does not mean he isn't a mother hen. Besides Kirk gets into problems whenever he moves, it only makes sense he protect Kirk from possibly harmful pathogens. Like people, and himself, and all of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnit Jim I'm a Doctor Not Your Babysitter

Bones has sort of made it his job to protect Kirk. 

He won't tell the bastard because he'd get all high-and-mighty assuring him he's not some damsel in distress (when he so obviously is) and well, Bones figures out pretty fast that when Kirk learns someone's trying to help him every fiber that's constructed his maladaptive behavior will combat said "unnecessary and unwanted babysitting, wow Bones stop I'm just leaning back on a chair not going to die-- _oh shit_!". It's what's makes Kirk Kirk and why he needs the damned protecting in the first place. 

Not to say Kirk isn't great at protecting, he is. He's going to be a great captain someday, (he will be a captain one day, it's ust what's going to happen despite own self-deprecative-denial, Bones will drag him onto the ship himself if he has to), he's just shit at taking care of himself. Which is where Kirk would say, "no I'm fine you have obnoxious expectations of my health, I'm not a god yet--ow! Did you just hypo me to stop my lecturing--ah fuck stop!" 

And, yeah Bones does have a little bit of an excessive demand for peoples basic instincts, but that's what happens when your job is to perform critical cardiac surgery in the middle of goddamn space because a goddamn yeoman tripped on their phaser. It really can't be that much effort for Kirk to avoid stitches when running in the halls with pencils, and how the hell does someone get into bar fight with a Vulcan anyhow, and does he even have an immune system?

Of course, it isn't easy because nothing's easy with Kirk because to reiterate, he's Kirk. And of course it isn't just the same lack of simplicity he would have for doctoring Kirk which might've been alright, doctoring comes somewhat easily to Bones (though everyone attempts to make it not so...easy), but, again, Kirk doesn't stop there. 

Now, Bones isn't a feely doctor, nothing against the psych practice, it's just something he can't do. He can barely decipher his own emotions he's not going to further traumatize somebody by messing with theirs. But one night when he comes back to their dorm at maybe-three-maybe-four-maybe-it's-been-a-week in the morning Kirk's asleep, curled against himself shaking, saying "Tarsus", Bones gets what he's gotta do something. 

That something in the moment happens to be throwing pillows at him from a safe distance of arms and legs (because Bones doesn't want to add 'Accidentally Beat Up Roommate in Sleep' to Kirk's current distress) and when Kirk can finally breath again after shooting up gasping, Bones hands him a burnt cup of not-really-great-but-there's-booze-in-it coffee. Kirk looks him in the eye in sharp crystalized blues and Bones tries to hold his gaze steady. Before Kirk opens his mouth to make an excuse for whatever Bones has no right in knowing about, Bones mumbles something about bed head and "I lied it's not booze I totally drugged the coffee you should be out in the next five minuets". Kirk's eyes glimmer like he still appreciates the poorly executed comfort on Bones behalf, he sinks back into sleep and Bones stays up the rest of the night to look out for any more sleep disturbances in Kirk. 

From that point on Bones realizes that Kirk was probably a bit more fucked up than him and would need even greater regulation. 

Yippee ki-fucking-ay. 


End file.
